I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the fields of chemistry and materials science. More particularly, it concerns metal-organic frameworks, compositions thereof and methods use thereof, including for gas storage, gas separation, catalysis and sensing.
II. Description of Related Art
With the realization of open structures and permanent porosity in some prototype metal-organic frameworks (MOFs) such as MOF-5 (IRMOF-1) and HKUST-1 (Li et al., 1999; Chui et al., 1999), research attention has focused on the synthesis and design of MOFs with improved characteristics for applications such as gas storage, gas separation, catalysis, and sensing (Li et al., 1999; Eddaoudi et al., 2002; Eddaoudi et al., 2008; Chui et al., 1999; Chen et al., 2005; Zhao et al., 2004; Ma et al., 2008; Chandler et al., 2006; Seo et al., 2000; Dinca and Long, 2008; Nelson et al., 2009; Kesanli et al., 2005; Hou et al., 2008; Zhang and Chen, 2008; Lin et al., 2009; Zhang et al., 2009; Lan et al., 2009; Huang et al., 2009; Chen et al., 2007; Chen et al., 2008a; Chen et al., 2008b; Rowsell et al., 2006; Millward et al., 2005; Rosi et al., 2003; Serre et al., 2007; Koh et al., 2009; Noro et al., 2000; Bourrelly et al., 2005; Ma et al., 2008; Fang et al., 2007; Xue et al., 2008a; Xue et al., 2008b; Hermes et al., 2005). With the improved synthesis of IRMOF-1 by solvothermal methodology, IRMOF-1 has been one of the most examined prototype MOFs. IRMOF-1 exhibits high porosity and is a promising gas storage material (Rowsell et al., 2006; Millward et al., 2005; Rosi et al., 2003). IRMOF-1 has also been explored as a template to design new catalysts and porous carbon materials (Hermes et al., 2005; Liu et al., 2008). A series of IRMOFs of diverse porosity have also been developed.20 Longer bicarboxylates have lead to interpenetrated IRMOFs and quite flexible noninterpenetrated ones; however, except for IRMOF-20, most of these were not very porous (Rowsell et al., 2006; Millward et al., 2005; Rosi et al., 2003). In the case of IRMOF-20, the limited availability and cost of thieno[3,2-b]thiophene-2,5-dicarboxylate imposes limits on the usefulness of IRMOF-20 for many applications. Accordingly, identifying and developing materials and compositions that overcome these limitations is desirable.